


Heavenly Questions

by indi_indecisive



Category: Warframe
Genre: Ass Play, Barebacking, Frotting, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Roughness, Wire Play, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: Centuries had him accustomed to the strange changes of their bodies. Whether it was pink cum, blue for himself, or added fingers. If anything, cum had never been so tantalizing to him than when it was pink; there were very few moments where Wukong wished his lips had not been molded shut, that his tongue could still lick and explore the tight little hole presented before him.He wanted nothing more than to eat Nezha’s ass, to shove his tongue into the puckered hole and listen to him cry out for something thicker.





	Heavenly Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as if it should be obvious that this fic centers around the idea that warframe does not equal the Operator, that the warframes retain themselves before the Infestation, so the Operator is NOT involved at all. If it isn’t obvious, let me repeat, THERE IS NO OPERATOR.

“Should we head to Cetes, then?” His voice is deep and resounding, it echoes through his hallowed frame, but there is something playful to his speech, a remnant of before, when his skin did not stretch and contort to the silhouette of an ancient king. 

“Mmm … Maybe.” His counter responds, the lithe frame was bent over the foundry, examining something that Wukong couldn’t quite remember. 

Maybe a gun. Wukong knew Nezha enjoyed building as many guns as he had blueprints for and he had hundreds of blueprints. 

“Twelve hours to replicate these designs, can you believe that?” Nezha exclaimed, arms raised in exasperation as he turns on his heel in order to face his companion. “You’d think after centuries … ” at the word he shudders, not yet accustomed to the time that he had spent being a broken and forgotten series of viruses, “this wouldn’t take so long. What should we do while we wait, Wukong?”

“We could head to Cetes.” Wukong repeats himself, reaching out to take Nezha’s hand within his own. There’s no complaint or thought from his counter. “I heard Konzu has new bounties for any gun brave enough to take them.” Looking down at the smaller frame, he shrugs. 

A free hand comes up to catch at the leftmost wired ribbon of his friend, as he twirls it between his fingers he hums. “Or we can relax. When is the last time you stopped helping and took time for yourself?” 

“Mmm.” Nezha leaned into the hand that played with his ‘ ribbon ‘, giving Wukongs’ hand a gentle squeeze. The frame was warm, intoxicatingly so. “I took a day off when Baro Ki’Teer visited. Isn’t that enough?”

“Oh, pardon me.” Wukong laughed as he tugs Nezha away from the foundry and down the ramp, towards the lower half of the ship. “Taking one day off to barter with a man who chides you for perusing his wares or not wearing what he likes is, most arguably, the perfect day off.”  

Nezha swats idly at Wukongs’ hand as he turns to to press himself back against the wall of the Orbiter. “Well … what do you believe is the perfect day off then? Running around Cetes, playing with your Kavat?” Tilting his head to the side playfully, Nezha pokes Wukong on the chest.

Wukong shrugs as he takes a step forward to seemingly trap the other where he stood. “I have an idea.” Bending ever slight he presses his face to the crook of the others neck, “Want me to fuck you?” 

“Wha-” Nezha sputters, unable to find the words. He doesn’t recall the last time he had sex, though it must have been centuries ago. Before his skin had twisted and warped, before a touch had become muted to nil. Before, before … why couldn’t he just focus on the now? To focus on the weight of Wukong who presses against him, whose fingers skim across every inch of him. “I --- yes.” He breaths, “Fuck me.”

Wukong laughs, a soft chime of understanding. The hesitation, the fear.

His fingers trail along where Nezha’s nipples would have been had his skin not turned to a sheet of steel like fibers. He brushes so delicately, as if to take into consideration how it would feel to have the nubs beneath his fingertips, the way that they would perk at his touch, and the sweet moans Wukong could draw from teasing such sensitive areas. 

Wukong chuckles softly, his hands trailing along the body of a frame that  he wanted to grab and fuck senseless, he knew he would, but there was more fun building Nezha up to wear him down.

His fingers trail along what wires had formed along Nezha’s chest, the thick pieces of oddly sensitive ‘ skin ‘; sensitive, if the way Nezha squirmed as he began to touch them indicated. “Too hard?” He asks softly, pinching the protrusion between forefinger and thumb, squeezing hard as he ran his hand up and down along the piece.

Slowly Nezha shook his head, a small whimper leaves him as he arches his chest forward, needing to be touched. “No … no,” he assures, “It just feels strange. Good, though.”

“A bad strange?” Wukong asks once more, hands stilled, though Nezha noticed he had not stopped squeezing the ‘ wires ‘ between his fingers. 

“No, no. A good strange.” Again he assures him, throwing his head back as Wukong brought a second hand up to his chest where he pinches and tugs at the wires there until Nezha began to squirm, pressing his thighs together, rubbing in the search of any friction to accompany such an oddly pleasurable sensation. “Wukong, please, I can’t --- “

“Yes, you can.” Yet Wukong stops pinching and twisting, his hands trialing slowly along Nezha’s sides where his fingers drummed and scraped along. He loved to hear his desperation, to see how much Nezha wanted to take his cock, and truly, he loved knowing the smaller wanted him. The thought alone could have him cumming. Watching Nezha fuck himself, with his palms flat against the wall of the ship, fingers attempting to dig into the metal with no avail, had his cock twitching with delight. “I know you,” he murmurs, tugging at Nezha’s hips to pull him from the wall, his hands snaking behind to cup the warframes ass. “And I know you can wait for me to fuck you, can’t you?”

“But I --- “

Nezha gasps, hands leaving the wall to wrap themselves around Wukongs neck, legs coming up as well to wrap around his waist. His cock twitches with anticipation, and Wukong could feel how hard he was when his dick pressed against his stomach. 

He chuckles as Nezha melts the moment something that wasn’t cold air touches his cock, and the hands on his ass squeeze as Nezha shudders, arching his back, crying out at the feeling of his aching, dripping cock rubbing against Wukongs stomach. “Please,” he sobs out, “Please fuck me. I need to see your pretty cock inside me. Please, please.”

Wukong chuckles as he urges Nezha closer to him. “I will.” He promises as he carries Nezha to his room in a sort of sex craving haze. He focuses on the way the lithe frame ground against his stomach only then to grind his ass back into Wukongs hands as they squeezed and massaged his ass. 

Unceremoniously he drops Nezha onto the bed, an unnecessary piece of furniture bought from Konzu in the hopes of … He’d have been ashamed to show his own eagerness had he not been, well, terribly eager to touch and love Nezha the way he deserves. Wukong crawls atop Nezha, running his hands up and down his body. 

Wukong could remember how it felt to bite into the crook of a lovers neck. He could recall the warmth on his lips as he grazes his teeth over skin, the shudders as he nipped at a sensual delicacy, the salt that bloomed on his tongue; Oh, he never broke his lover, but rather he relished in those pitiful moans and desperate gasps, the way fingers would curl into his shoulders as his lover tilted their head back, all the while chanting more, more on quivering lips. Wukong would give and give, but with his lips sewn and molded shut he had to rely on other means to please, other ways to have the small frame beneath him trembling, quivering, and crying out for him.

“Wukong.” Nezha moans, fingers gripping tightly to the shoulders of the man that had pinned him to the wall and now to the bed. His hands were seemingly everywhere, touching lightly here only to pinch there, and Nezha wasn’t quite certain what to do. He could only moan so beautifully, so pitifully against the bed. “Wukong, please.”

The other only laughs, a charming laugh that sent a shiver through Nezha’s systems and heat pooling straight to his groin. 

“Yes, my dearest?” Wukong hums as his hands grip at Nezha’s hips tight enough that they would have bruised once. “What is it that you need me to do?” He asked innocently enough as he ground his hips against him. 

The smaller frames twists with pleasure beneath him; he could remember how it felt to bite into his lips as he was fucked, the stretch of a cock in his tight little asshole, and how overwhelmed he’d become, how perfect it was to be fucked into a senseless, speechless stupor. He had been a beautiful man, foreign to the Orokin, and many had lusted for his body beyond the ways of Continuity. He knows Wukong can return those feelings to him, even if he lacked the lips to bite into. 

“P-Please!” He tries to bring a hand to his cock to feverishly beat himself off, but Wukong snatches both of Nezha’s wrists and pins his hands above his head. Nezha turns to look on either side of him, squirming with impatience and need, then he looks down at the press of something heavy against his stomach.

“Is this what you want?” Wukong teases him, grinding his thick cock against Nezha’s stomach, his shaft already wet with precum. “Do you want this in you, Nezha? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Nezha nodded quickly, moving his hips to let his cock brush against Wukongs, moaning at the friction. “I need it, please … “

With a hum Wukong transferred Nezha’s wrists into one hand, his now free hand coming down to wrap around both of their cocks. He shudders as Nezha immediately begins to thrust into his hand, the feeling of their shafts rubbed together and the tight grip of Wukongs hand was overwhelming. “Can you cum like this?” Wukong moans out, the smear of their precum against his palm making it easier to jack them both off. 

“No! Yes!” Nezha didn;t know, lost in the way it felt to rub themselves together. The way Wukongs grip tightened then slackened, the twist of his wrist, and the shudder of the strong and confident frame above him succumbing to his own hand. He shook his head, “Wukong, I’m going to --- “ Attempting to free his hands, Wukong tightens his grip, and Nezha could only whimper in response. “Please, I want to … I need to … when you’re inside me, please!” he pants, “Only then, please, please.” 

Wukongs hand stills and he nods, though seemingly hesitant to uncurl his fingers from around their cock. It takes him a moment, looking over the pathetic warframe beneath him; Nezha shaking, cock dripping with precum, his legs spread and arms pinned just above him. 

He was utterly disheveled.

Wukong can’t help but to wonder what Nezha had looked like before, how many had he gained the attention of from his beauty, would they still find him beautiful? How rosy had his cheeks gotten when he was fucked; there were thousands of other images he had to force from the mind because neither of them could reclaim the past. 

Instead he’ll commit himself to focus on the way Nezha spreads his legs when he realizes that Wukong was staring, the slight bob of his cock at the movement.

A noise of surprise, of yearning, leaves his throat when he sees Nezha’s hole, quivering and pink with his click.

Centuries had him accustomed to the strange changes of their bodies. Whether it was pink cum, blue for himself, or added fingers. If anything, cum had never been so tantalizing to him than when it was pink; there were very few moments where Wukong wished his lips had not been molded shut, that his tongue could still lick and explore the tight little hole presented before him.

He wanted nothing more than to eat Nezha’s ass, to shove his tongue into the puckered hole and listen to him cry out for something thicker.

“Do you want me to cum when I’m inside you?” Wukong growls as he grips the warframes hips, flipping him over onto his stomach. Nezha whimpers as one hand grips his hip tightly and the other comes up to press against his shoulder, keeping him firmly pinned against the bed.

“I want to see … please, Wukong, let me see.” He begs out, craning his head backwards, only to have Wukong push him down harder. Nezha groans at the strain to his neck and he settles on pressing his face against the mattress instead. “Please,” with muffled sobs his fingers curl against the mattress, back arching to rub his ass against Wukongs thick cock. 

“Hush now, dearest one. Where is the fun if I give you everything that you ask for?” Wukong chuckles, slotting his dick between Nezha’s ass cheeks, roughly grinding forward. “You want me to fuck you, you want me to cum inside you. Haven’t you asked for enough?” He asks, now rocking his whole body with his words, the slick from Nezha’s tight little hole making the motion easier than he could have ever wanted. 

Wukong shudders, shoulders quaking as he rocks against Nezha, unraveling himself just as easily as he had unraveled his friend. 

“Oh, please! Please, please!” Nezha cries out, clearly torn between rocking against the mattress beneath him and holding still to better feel the thick cock teasing him; he wants Wukong inside of him, his stomach twists with heat at the very idea of it. The blunt head of Wukongs dick, ridged and distorted, occasionally brushed against his hole and drove him wild with want.

Who needed long ‘ lost ‘ Orokin sex toys when a Warframes cock was just as ribbed for pleasure?” 

Nezha’s cock was trapped between the mattress and his stomach and the more Wukong pressed into him the strain on his shoulders was quickly forgotten for the pressure on his dick. 

Thighs clenched and Nezha felt like he was going to cum at any moment. “Wukong I’m going to --- please!” He sobs, shoulders stiffening as his warm and sticky cum coats along his stomach and the mattress. 

He’s in a haze when he hears Wukongs gentle cooing, the other nuzzling at his neck with a tenderness he hasn’t know in forever. “Hey now, calm down.” he mutters, his thrusts between Nezha’s cheeks slower now, urging Nezha’s spent cock back for a second round. 

Nezha’s ashamed that it works, that he can feel his sticky and flaccid cock twitching to life against his stomach with Wukongs coos and the friction. 

Wukong pulls back slightly but the grip on Nezha’s shoulders and hip don’t release; he wants to fuck him in this position. “Don’t you want to be fucked now, I think you’re ready. I think you’ve earned it.” 

Nezha gasps, pressing his face against the bed, nodding in agreement. He can’t tell if he’s shaking from his orgasm or with anticipation. “Yes.” He whispers, feeling the blunt head of Wukongs cock press against his hole. 

“Relax now … can you do that for me, dearest one?” 

He nods against, the stiffness in his shoulders leaving only to return when Wukong pushes into him without warning. “I can--” 

“You can.” Wukong assures him, slowly putting all of his thick and throbbing cock inside of the warframe. They both go still, getting used to the feeling of something so fucking deliciously tight around a cock that was too thick. “You feel so fucking good,” Wukong moans, slowly beginning to rock his hips. 

Nezha squirms, moaning in agreement. He did feel so fucking good, he was perfect for Wukong to fuck.

Though Wukong started slowly, his pace began to pick up until it was something terribly brutal, ramming into Nezha’s ass until the frame began to cry out, begging for more and more above the sound of slapping ‘ skin ‘ and the squelch of Nezha’s greedy, slick hole. The hand on his hip tightens and Wukong pushes Nezha deeper into the bed, trying to find the right angle with every thrust.

Panting, lost in the warmth and the sounds beneath him, he growls loudly and slams himself against Nezha’s ass as he pumps him full to the brim with cum. It starts leaking from that tight little asshole, spilling out from around his cock. 

Nezha rocks back as he cums, riding out the others orgasm, and his own follows not long after. Once again he paints his abdomen and the bed with jizz, body aching. “Wukong,” he pants, voice feeble, shuddering post orgasm. “M-more … “

Pulling out slowly, Wukong settles back onto his calves, his hands resting on his thighs and he overlooks the scene before him. Nezha splayed across the bed on his stomach, his legs spread wide apart, blue spunk dribbling from his abused hole, and he was begging for more.

What else could Wukong give to him? Nezha was already filled to the brim, he’d already spent his cock twice. 

“You look … so beautiful.” He whispers, meaning it. 

Nezha whines, shaking his head to dispute any claim that he was beautiful. He wasn’t anymore, he didn’t believe that, but he was too tired to argue those points. “I’m a m-mess … I need more, Wukong, please?” 

Wukong reaches out, giving Nezha’s ass a hard smack. He laugh at the others gasp, watching as cum leaks out of his hole, trailing along his thighs, from the action. 

“Wukong!” 

“What?” Wukong asks innocently enough, both hands now coming up to cup Nezha’s cheeks, spreading them apart to watch with blatant fascination as his cum began leaking out of Nezha. He presses his thumb against his hole, smearing the jizz around, and just barely does he press the tip of his thumb inside of him. The warframe clenches around his thumb, a low whimper leaves Nezha. 

“Why, my dearest one, didn’t you ask for more?” He sounds exhausted, but he would be ashamed of himself to leave his partner unfulfilled. Slipping a finger into Nezha, then a second and then a third until the frame beneath him could do nothing but whimper, Wukong begins to massage the walls of his cum filled ass. His fingers work slowly, the slick squelch of his cum being pushed around was an intoxicating sound to cherish.

He wanted Nezha to hear how filthy he was and how beautiful he sounded. 

Nezha’s cock stays flaccid against his stomach but the longer that Wukong worked his fingers the more that the same sex gripped heat builds in his gut; the more that he twists against the sheets, rocks back to the hand that works him in ways he hadn’t thought to be possible anymore. 

He felt so … good. Cozy, even, and he could not help but drift off into a pleasure filled haze as he cums for the third time in the night. 

He’s utterly exhausted, hardly feeling anything once Wukong pulls his fingers from his hole, Nezha doesn’t even realize that the frame cleans his cum stained fingers by wiping them clean on his ass cheek.

“Wukong?” He mutters, fright in his voice. He couldn’t feel the others presence anymore, he should have been accustomed to abandonment, he had spent years experiencing the grandest of pleasures, only to be left alone by the Orokin that had thought him so beautiful in the moment, but wanted nothing more to do with him afterwards. 

He curls to his side, and then he feels arms wrap around his body, another laying besides him.  It’s different … with Wukong it was different, he was different. 

“I’m here.” Wukong assures, pressing his head against Nezha’s back. “Rest up, okay, then we’ll get you clean.” 

Nezha nods slowly. “Okay.” He trusts him, perhaps too much so. Trust … turned him into a Warframe, what would trusting Wukong do? 

In truth, he thought that it was odd. As the wet spots on his stomach and thighs began to cool and dry, he didn’t understand how sex could still make him exhausted as it once had. He knows it wasn’t wise to think of their past lives, of what he was and what he could have been had he not had the most unfortunate bed partner but … he doubted he would have become anything other than a vessel for the Continuity. This infestation, this life with Wukong, it was a life he would not part with. 

As Nezha drifted off into thought, a sort of sleep took hold of him, and while Wukong held him they both would know peace for the moment. The torment of the void pushed far from their minds as they lay there together, thinking, waiting, planning.

**Author's Note:**

> You can commission me by contacting me on tumblr (@gaybeardedmen) 
> 
> If you like my work [Buy me a loot box?](https://ko-fi.com/A0034NN)


End file.
